Creatures of the Light
by NekoDarkness
Summary: Yugi losted his home and grandfather to murderous act. He lives with one of his friends who is not what she appears to be. When an enemy comes along and brings up bad memories, with they get over painful memories to save eachother?
1. Bad Ending, Nice Begining

DN: Konichiwa and Welcome to a new story!  
Danger: Hey, a new story! Soon you will have too many to work with.  
Neko: that's why she put up the poll last month so she can work on two stories for her readers to finish! So Readers, VOTE VOTE VOTE for your favorite stories!  
DN: And readers please Review! And I will give cookies and plushies to the readers who review. (Of any choose you like of plushie and cookie)  
Danger: NekoDarkness doesn't own YuGiOh, playstation, house, fancy.. (mmmhmm)  
DN: Ok I think they get it! (Pulling Danger away from readers)  
Neko: Please Enjoy. And Do Review! It will make this college student author very Happy!

* * *

On a rainy night, someone turn on the TV to the news channel.

"_Tonight's big story: Just earlier this morning, the once beloved game shop owned by the well known Mr. Mutou was burned to the ground. Firefighters got most of the fire so it wouldn't spread to the shops nearby. They found Mr. Mutou on the first floor of the game shop with his throat cut open and bite marks all over his body. Doctors who have examined the body said he was murdered and the place burned to hide any evidence. Yugi Mutou, the grandson of Mr. Mutou and known King of Games Champion, will not be taking comments about this event. After just burying his grandfather he quotes, "I will be still playing my role as King of Games, but I will not rebuild the game shop anytime soon." _

The TV was then turned off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Yugi explained.

"I know, and you're about to break down again in front of it," the person with the controller said as she came up to the spiky haired teen. She sat next to him and held him in a tight hug. He couldn't help it; he just broke in to a cry on her shoulder. She stroke his black violet tipped hair as he calmed down. It was a while until she let go of the small pale boy in her lap on the couch. She whipped away his golden bangs away from his eyes.

"How about something to eat?" she finally said as she got up toward the kitchen.

"Thanks for your help today," he said as he watched her walk away.

"No problem Yugi, you guys are like family to me, it's the least I can do," she said as she reached in to the fringe with her tan hand.

"I really appreciate you taking me in too," he said as he went over to the kitchen to help, "I have no other family to go to at this time."

"Don't worry about it, like I said before I love to have you here," she said as she turned towards him. She was a little taller than him. They carried on simple talk as they cooked their dinner.

After everything was ready to eat and set at the table, they continued they talk on a different subject.

"How are we going to get the media off my back now?" he finally asked.

"Well moving to a new area is always a good start," she replied.

"But to where? The media will just follow too," he spaded.

"How about my old home town?" she suggested.

"Never thought of that and its summer time still so we can go in to a new school with no problem," Yugi said grinning.

"Alright it's settled, we leave tomorrow! I'll do the packing tonight," she explained happily.

"You sure you don't need help," he asked after picking up the dirty dishes.

"Nope, you just need to relax and I'll take care of everything," she explained as she helped with drying and putting the dishes away.

"Alright, and thanks again for everything," he explained as he went to the spare room in the apartment.

The next morning, Yugi found most of the apartment cleared out. The only thing left was a pair of clothes that she left out for him and something to eat.

"Morning!" she shouted when she found Yugi eating after she took a shower.

"Good morning, so when can we leave?" he asked after cleaning the table.

"When you're ready and in the car!" she explained in a hyper mood.

"My guess that there was a full moon last night, since you're so excited to leave this morning," he smiled at her as he put away the last dishes in the last box.

"Oh yes, that helped a lot with last night's packing," she explained following him to the car with the last box in her hands.

"I'll drive first," he shouted opening the driver's door.

"Ok!" she said giving him the car keys as she got in the passenger seat. The drive was actually a few days long up into the mountain side of Domino City. The roads turned in to dirt roads as they got closer to her hometown. The area also got greener from the growth of trees.

They pulled up to small house in an open less green field. The area was open with only miles away from other houses in the areas. The other houses were in sight but still too far for a quick walk to get to. The unpacking was quick for them since they didn't own much of anything then important items like clothes and memories of old.

"There we go, last one," she said as she threw out the last box in to the shed behind the house.

"And we made in time to go out to eat," Yugi replied following her after she came out of the shed.

"Sure, I know a place with great burgers," she replied heading toward the car once more.

"Yay! Burgers, Burgers!" he shouted as he got in with her. He still acted like a little kid towards some things even though he was eighteen years old. The rode to town was only a two lane road. The town itself was in a cute country style. They pull up to the local burger joint. The place was made into a 50's style, with the waiters still on roller skates even.

"Wow, there are still places like this here in Japan?" Yugi whispered to her.

"Yes Yugi, you need to get out more," she giggled. They told their order to their waiter before she skated off. They enjoyed the atmosphere of the busy burger joint. Everything was just fine until she got a sudden feeling of off balance in the atmosphere. Yugi notice her face getting worried.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

She at first didn't answer until the atmosphere went back to normal. "Nothing to worry about for now, it went away. Nothing for you to worry about," she finally replied with a smile.

"Ok, but should we keep our guard up anyway?" he asked taking the last bite of his burger.

"Oh no, but I will check the area tonight to be safe," she explained as she paid the bill. They left while they gave their thanks to the waiters for the food. Yugi drove them home, and she kept looking in each window to sense anything out of the ordinary again.

After getting to the house, the new moon was already up in the sky.

"You sure, everything is ok," he asked again before getting into the house.

"Yugi, the atmosphere can only be off balance because there is a hunter in the area," she explained as she got out of the car.

"I know I can't stop you from going after the hunter, but please don't whoever it is," he said in concern.

"I won't, even if I run into this hunter I'll make sure to say away from danger for us both," she replied hugging him really quick.

"Just come back safe, we still have school in a few days," he said heading inside.

"I promise," she shouted as she ran off, and had her ears turned in to cat's ears as she disappeared.

Yugi got ready for bed and made lists for school supplies that night.

**Few days later**

Yugi had everything ready when she walked into door at dawn. She has been leaving every night in search of this so called hunter.

"Still no luck," he replied as she headed toward the shower. Yugi knew about her 'contition' as he saw her change her ears back to normal. She shook her head in a negative way.

"Well at least school starts now," she said as walked into the living room where Yugi was watching TV. She was wearing the school uniform of purple over coat with a short dark purple tie over a white button up shirt. She also had on a purple checkered skirt then was just above the knees with high white stockings and white school shoes. Yugi had the same old school uniform look but with a purple instead of blue coloring.

"Yeah and we better get going if we want to be on time," he replied turning off the TV.

**At school**

"Listen up students," the sensei said to get the students to settle down. Once the students got in their seats, the teacher continued the announcement.

"Thank you, please help me welcome two new seniors to our class, Yugi Mutou and Mau Christopher!" the sensei shouted. The students walked, one was a male with black spiky violet tip hair. He was short for his age and had pale skin. The students even questioned among each other, "is he really the King of Games?". The girl was a little taller than him with tan skin. Her straight brown hair stopped below her shoulder blades and covered her right eye. No matter which angle the students looked, the right eye never was showed. Mostly the boys were commenting on her, with sayings like "is she single?".

"Thank you for coming to our class Mutou-san and Christopher-san. You guys can have the seats behind Pack-san and Grace-san," the sensei replied pointing near the back of the room. The sensei started on the lesson for the year as the two walked to their seats. They walked up to their seats behind two long haired twined looking male students. The only difference between them was one boy had calmer era then the other.

When lunch came into chime, the students gained up on the new students. Too many questions were being asked at once. Yugi began to shy under pressure while Mau got really angered.

"Ok leeches back off!" someone shouted at the excited group. It was the angry white hair male that stood on the table before them. The students calmed down and looked up at the angry evil teen.

"Ok, we will finally get answers to the questions now, so Yugi are you really the 'King of Games'?" the calmer white teen asked.

"Yes I am, but I'm not really going to duel anyone for title until the next tournament," Yugi finally replied after calming down.

"Ok, now Mau are you single?" the calmer asked the other teen.

"Yes, but I'm not looking for anyone so don't asked," she replied still angered.

"Alright leeches scoot and get out of here," the other white teen said jumping off the desk to scare the annoying students away.

After the group spitted up the calmer teen asked, "well wasn't that fun?"

"Thanks for the help, or she would of spread bloodshed everywhere," Yugi replied giggling at the thought.

"No problem, by the way I'm Ryou Grace," the white haired clam hair greeted.

"Nice to meet you," she finally said calmed down.

"And I'm the great Bakura Pack," the evil white haired male announced proudly.

"Cool, easy competition," Mau teased.

"Really girly, want to take it outside?" Bakura said rolling up his sleeves.

"Mau, we just got here, please no trouble," Yugi replied to stop them.

"Alright, you were let off easy today big boy," Mau sighed. Bakura was just about to explode when the bell for next class rang.

"Ah, class just had to start," Ryou said as he and Bakura took their seats. The rest of the day went off without a problem. The last bell rang and every student ran out as if there was a fire.

"So, want to hang out this evening?" Ryou asked right way. Yugi looked at Mau for a second then shook his head positively. The four of them headed to the local burger joint to hang. Everything was going fine even though it was busier than normal. They were enjoying their conversation until a unknown stranger interrupted them.


	2. Starting a Band

ND: Alright a new chapter up! Sorry it took so long to update guys.  
Danger: I wanted to make sure would enjoy the chapter, so be glad its so long.  
Neko:And please choose what story you want to be updated next on the poll on NekoDarkness page.  
DN: Enjoy this chapter everyone!  
Danger: And N.D. does own Yugioh!

* * *

Last time on Creatures of the Light:

"_**Tonight's big story: Just earlier this morning, the once beloved game shop owned by the well known Mr. Mutou was burned to the ground. Firefighters got most of the fire so it wouldn't spread to the shops nearby. They found Mr. Mutou on the first floor of the game shop with his throat cut open and bite marks all over his body. Doctors who have examined the body said he was murdered and the place burned to hide any evidence. Yugi Mutou, the grandson of Mr. Mutou and known King of Games Champion, will not be taking comments about this event. After just burying his grandfather he quotes, "I will be still playing my role as King of Games, but I will not rebuild the game shop anytime soon." **_

"**How are we going to get the media off my back now?" he finally asked.**

"**Well moving to a new area is always a good start," she replied.**

"**But to where? The media will just follow too," he spaded.**

"**How about my old home town?" she suggested.**

"**Never thought of that and its summer time still so we can go in to a new school with no problem," Yugi said grinning.**

"**Alright it's settled, we leave tomorrow! I'll do the packing tonight," she explained happily.**

"**Is something wrong?" he asked concerned. **

**She at first didn't answer until the atmosphere went back to normal. "Nothing to worry about for now, it went away. Nothing for you to worry about," she finally replied with a smile.**

"**So, want to hang out this evening?" Ryou asked right way. Yugi looked at Mau for a second then shook his head positively. The four of them headed to the local burger joint to hang. Everything was going fine even though it was busier than normal. They were enjoying their conversation until an unknown stranger interrupted them.**

* * *

"Hey wonderin' when you guys would show up," a blonde haired guy came up to them.

"Hey Joey, like for you meet our new classmates Yugi and Mau," Ryou explained as Joey sat down with them at their table.

Joey looked at the new people and shouted, "No way! Not my hero Yugi Mutou, King of Games!" Yugi lowered himself in the chair from embarrassment while Mau jumped onto him in anger.

"Do you want the media on our asses?" Mau whispered angrily as she held down Joey under the table and covering his mouth. Joey shook his head no.

"Ok, I'm going to let you go, and you won't talk about Yugi being here, ok?" she said calmly. Joey shook his head yes in understanding. She let him go and got back in her seat and even helped Joey up to his seat. Everyone, but Yugi was shocked at what happened.

"Mau, you could have at least not tried not to make so much of a scene with your actions," Yugi replied calmly at her.

"Sorry, Yugi, but its ether odd looks or the media," she replied. Everyone else stilled looked at them as if they had three heads each.

"The media still will find out where I am since the whole school knows who I am, and I know it's because I am too honest for my own good sometimes," Yugi replied before he turned to the others staring at them.

"Wow, you guys must go through this a lot if you can talk normally too each other like that after what happened," Ryou said after moments of silence.

"And Joey is still shocked to even talk, nice job I have been trying to get him to stop talking for like years," Bakura giggled at Joey. Joey just still stared at them speechless. Mau thought maybe she did go a little too far and scared him deeper then she thought. She started to have a worried look on her face as she looked at Yugi.

"Hey, it's ok Joey. She just really protective of me since this whole situation started," Yugi said to get the atmosphere calmer and in to a friendly chat between the two.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Joey, like Yugi said I get really protective of him and my actions can lead to hurting more than protecting sometimes," Mau apologized.

"No no, it wasn't you jumping me, but I still can't believe my hero of games is here in front of me and talking to me like its nothing about it," Joey finally said with a huge grin.

They all got into a nice conversation as the food was ordered and served. They got into duel monsters and other things that can be done in the town.

"So, you took kun-fu and tai-chi, and you have double black belt in both," Bakura said when Mau talked about her fighting abilities.

"Yep, and can I can also kick-box and do real boxing in cages, as I traveled," Mau replied proudly as they set up to leave.

"I think you have competition Bakura, I would pay anything to see this fight," Joey replied hanging over him.

"Yes, I can go for that sometime. And GET OFF ME!" Bakura said as he shoved Joey off himself.

"We'll see you guys later," Yugi said as he and Mau headed to their car. They said their good-byes. Yugi and Mau relaxed and did their work from school when they got home. It was around dinner time when they got done together.

"I have noticed that a full moon is coming up this week and the bottles are getting low," Yugi said as he got the items to get dinner started.

"Good call on the bottles, I'll get more tonight," she replies as she started to chop the veggies. The rest of the night was a calm one for them.

"Today was actually fun, instead of having people on us being the new people," Mau comments.

"Well, I would at least be noticeable anyway since my fame as King of Games and recent news," Yugi replied.

"We better keep an eye on that Joey though I think, not because he's a bad kid but he has that big mouth attention in his eye," she said as she finished eating.

"I can tell from when he found out who I was," Yugi giggled on the comment.

"Oh, I'm just wondering, where would you get the blood this late at night?" he asked as he finished up the last of the dishes.

"There has always been wild deer and predators in these parts of the hills, and no one will notice the lost of population since I only take a few out once in a while," she explained as she started to get a few bottles in a backpack.

"I remember you once said that this was your old home town, how did you get a house like this so quickly?" he asked.

"I had this home as a summer house a few years ago, but I kept it under a different name. I always loved the wild life here, so I had this house on and off through the years," she explained.

"But that doesn't fully explain how you got this house on short notice," he replied.

"I was going to come during the summer when school got out, but that whole stupid _situation_ right before school got out kept me from coming on time," she said with a sad expression on her face.

"Ah, but why two bedrooms and bathrooms as a summer house?" he asked on a happier note.

"Other travelers like me come and go sometimes, but I only let them in the house if I know them fully or an emergency," she explained before she let the room, "I'm going into the shower before I head out. Do we need anything else while I'm out tonight that I should pick up?"

"Ah yeah, but I can get the extra groceries while you're out since there is still light out," he explained as he put on his shoes.

"Be safe driving, this would be only your second or third time driving at night into town," she shouted as he left.

"I will!" he shouted back before closing the door.

After Yugi left, Mau got ready to go on her runs again. She couldn't shake the feeling she had when they first got to town. She knows a hunter still in the area, but can't pick up a trail that led to where this hunter lived.

'I don't want this to go on, especially since now Yugi is dragged into my life now. I hope this hunter shows himself soon. I know it's male from some of the traps I recently found. I won't tell Yugi that I almost got caught in one; he just started a new since his grandfather died. These traps seem to be done professionally, but lack the elements to work them right. The hunter himself is the most of my worries, he seems to know how to make traps and use them but lack the knowledge of over 50 year old demons, maybe 100 years old,' she thought as she collected her blood from nearby deer.

'I think I'll head in early and maybe meet Yugi along the way,' she thought packing up.

* * *

_With Yugi_

"Alright, milk, sugar, salt, butter, chicken with bones, tons and tons of fish, man this is the weirdest shopping list she has come up with yet, ok now on to check o..ow," he said before he ran into someone while looking at the shopping list.

"Oh, so sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going," Yugi said right away.

"That alright, I wasn't looking ether," a male said kindly. As they collected up the stuff, Yugi noticed that a knifelike figure before he picked it up. The knife had Egyptian markings on the handle. Yugi's eyes widen at the sight before handling it to the male he knocked over.

"Thanks, well I must get going," the male said before he turned to leave.

"No problem," Yugi said getting a good look at the stranger finally. The stranger seemed to be a little taller than him, maybe taller than Mau herself. He had a tan completion. Yugi didn't get a good look of his face before he left, and couldn't get a hair color because the man was wearing a cap. Yugi finished checking out and almost running out the door in panic after meeting the strange man. He was just about to start the car before he jumped from the tapping on the window. It was Mau, and she had a worried look on her face.

"You look like you have seen a ghost," she said before she got into the car.

"You could say that," Yugi replied getting the car out of the parking lot. Mau then noticed a strange smell in the car, and it was coming off Yugi.

"Was the store packed tonight Yugi?" she asked with almost hungry look in her eye.

"No, but I did bump into someone before checking out," he explained worried.

"Was it a male with maybe an Egyptian complexion?" she asked as her ears started to come into show.

"Well yes, and I think I know where you're going with this Mau because he has the knife that almost killed you that night," Yugi replied almost shaking.

"He is that hunter I have been looking for Yugi, you have his smell on you and he having that knife just gives me more problems now," Mau said trying to calm down. An awkward silence claimed the car ride back. When back in their house and everything put away, Mau seemed to be getting more and more of an annoyed with a nervous aura around her.

"I'll take a bath and try to see if his smell will calm you down enough before you freak out and ran after him," he said calmly and over his shock and memory.

"That may be a good idea Yugi, and I'll clean your clothes so leave them outside the door before you go in, please," she said finally fully calm as he walked away toward his bathroom.

After Yugi went to bed, Mau made sure he was asleep before she went off to hunt. She had so much anger in her blood stream from what happen that night. She hunted two deer and more than just their blood as she tore them apart with her full share teeth and nails. She was in full demon form during the whole process, with cat eyes shining red as blood and hunger, a black tail with a devil point at the end, and her skin darker almost black like she has been running through the desert of her homeland in Egypt all day on the hottest day of the year. She cleaned up the area, so nothing will come back to bite her later. It was dawn when she came home, and saw Yugi getting breakfast ready and she was back to her human form before he spotted her.

Everything seemed to be back to normal then next few days after she came back that night. Yugi and Mau didn't get attacked but any reporters so far as them been there, and they were glad about that.

"Hey, you guys!" Joey said greet the four friends at their usual burger place.

"Hey Joey, glad you can make it," Ryou said as he sat down with them.

"Like he would miss a meal ever," Bakura teased.

"Anyway, you guys know that trying to make a band for a while now right?" Joey asked. Yugi and Mau just look at him confused.

"He has been trying to get one together for like about a year so far, but couldn't because of his college and work schedule," Ryou explained to them.

"Right, well now I can start try-outs for positions if you guys are interested," Joey said gladly.

"Count me and Ryou in," Bakura said poking Ryou alittle. Ryou just blushed at the notation.

"Hey Yugi, we should try also," Mau replied smiling big.

"Sure, I don't mind trying it out," Yugi replied to Mau.

"Great, all you can come and please come with the instruments you will be using in the band if you can," Joey said hanging them each a flyer.

* * *

Neko: I noticed something Danger.  
Danger: What?  
Neko: You don't have any song or songs for them to have try out for.  
Danger: Yeah I do! **Grabs the list of songs of choice** See I do!  
Neko: **Looks over list** Danger these songs won't work.  
Danger:Well, what would you choose smartypants!  
Neko: **Pulls out some cds and records to show off  
**Danger: Oh H%L NO!  
Danger and Neko then kept bickering at eachother.

ND: They'l just argue over this to no end! Please everyone help me out. What songs should they play together or seprately for try-outs? Tell me in the reviews. Thanks!


End file.
